


In Which John is at Work

by thequeergiraffe



Series: The Spaces In-between [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And John is a major dork on the down low, Apparently Sherlock likes robots, IM, M/M, Minor descriptions of a corspe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeergiraffe/pseuds/thequeergiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock IM's John at work.<br/>---------------------</p><p>(Can be read as a standalone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which John is at Work

**[consulting_detective]:** Take a look at this. [Attachment:  **Image1** ]

**[jhwatsonMD]:** Jesus!

**[jhwatsonMD]:** You can't send me that kind of thing while I'm at work, Sherlock!

**[jhwatsonMD]:** Christ. Where'd they find her?

**[consulting_detective]:** Don't know. I found the image on an Internet forum.

**[consulting_detective]:** Judging by the grass and her style of clothing, however, I'd wager North America. Probably somewhere in the Great Plains.

**[consulting_detective]:** What do you think? Cause of death?

**[jhwatsonMD]:** Hard to say. God, she looks awful. I don't see any pooling of blood beneath the body but it's clear she's been bleed out somewhere. No other signs of injury except the bruises around her wrists. The lips and eyes…that was done by an animal, I'd say.

**[consulting_detective]:** Interesting. And the wound on the hip? It seems too precise to have been accidental/caused by wildlife.

**[jhwatsonMD]:** That's true. You know, it reminds me a lot of those cow mutilation stories.

**[consulting_detective]:** No, not this again! John, your fascination with science fiction both appalls and alarms me.

**[consulting_detective]:** Although I'll confess that the robotics aspect of that novel you've been reading is mildly intriguing.

**[jhwatsonMD]:** Robots, huh? Okay! I've got some movies we can watch, now that I know what does it for you.

**[jhwatsonMD]:** Wait.

**[jhwatsonMD]:** You read that book already?

**[consulting_detective]:** Not entirely.

**[consulting_detective]:** I've only read as much as you have. You leave it on your nightstand so when you're not home I just read until I've caught up with you.

**[consulting_detective]:** You're a very slow reader, by the way.

**[consulting_detective]:** I can't imagine how someone with your shortcomings (limited memory capacity in particular) can retain any of the plot at that speed.

**[consulting_detective]:** Still, I'm sure you can agree that the robot is, in fact, innocent.

**[jhwatsonMD]:** Sherlock, you berk! Don't ruin it for me!

**[consulting_detective]:** Obvious, isn't it?

**[jhwatsonMD]:** NO. It isn't. And I'll thank you to NOT explain why you think it's so obvious, as I'd much rather actually read the story the way the author intended.

**[consulting_detective]:** Prose. Boring.

**[consulting_detective]:** John, I don't want you to panic.

**[jhwatsonMD]:** What?

**[jhwatsonMD]:** What? What am I not panicking about?

**[jhwatsonMD]:** Sherlock?

**[jhwatsonMD]:** Sherlock!

**[jhwatsonMD]:** If you don't answer me right now, I'm calling Lestrade.

**[jhwatsonMD]:** Or Mycroft.

**[jhwatsonMD]:** Or both.

**[consulting_detective]:** Never mind. Your laptop was beginning to make odd noises. I gave it a little shake and it seems fine now.

**[consulting_detective]:**  I think it's the fan. I'd have to open the casing to confirm. Might do that tomorrow, if there's not a case on.

**[jhwatsonMD]:** No!

**[jhwatsonMD]:** No. Bloody hell, no. You have your own laptop! Tinker with that one!

**[consulting_detective]:** My laptop isn't the one making strange sounds. And I've told you, I don't "tinker".

**[jhwatsonMD]:** No, you just disassemble my things and then get bored and "forget" to put them back together.

**[consulting_detective]:** That has never happened.

**[jhwatsonMD]:** Toaster. Lamp. Microwave (twice!). Headphones. And I'm sure you remember trying to give the TV a try.

**[consulting_detective]:** Those aren't your things. They're mutual, shared possessions.

**[consulting_detective]:** And those headphones belong to the moose.

**[jhwatsonMD]:** You are impossible.

**[consulting_detective]:** Shouldn't you be heading home?

**[jhwatsonMD]:** Oh. Lost track of time.

**[jhwatsonMD]:** Yeah, I suppose I should.

**[consulting_detective]:** No, I've got a better idea. Meet me at Bart's in a half hour. Morgue. Or labs. Not sure which yet.

**[jhwatsonMD]:** Okay.

**[jhwatsonMD]:** See you soon.  **(This message was not received. consulting_detective has signed off and will receive this message upon login.)**

**You have signed out! Good-bye!**


End file.
